User talk:Tim H
Rifle woohoo Not too shabby? Jak Himself (talk) 06:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh by the way These are examples of the glare issue I was talking about. I forgot to tell you before you went offline. :P Jak Himself (talk) 05:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Weird I went online earlier to see if you wanted to quickly PR my prison transport rewrite, but you weren't on steam :o *gasps* Anyway, it's ready. I want to kind of make that the example for the revisit project when we get to it in 2035; expanded, more detail-oriented, full coverage across all games, etc., etc. Oh by the way, do you think it'd be a good idea for me to crop everything from the J2 prison transport image, so it looks more like a rip, kind of like I did with the HellCat zoomer image? I remember last time I simply tried to edit Jak out (which isn't possible by the way), but why not just edit everything out? Things to discuss next time we're both on, anyway. Jak Himself (talk) 16:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I think I found you when you were 10 Is this you? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpsbj0OoeNo Jak Himself (talk) 04:47, November 1, 2015 (UTC) About the RC spam The recent changes was spammed but I can summarize everything for you: I deleted about four of my sandboxes after moving the big rewrites to the beta wiki, renamed them with lowercases and spaced numbers, and then created a template that used some CSS and JS in my personal subpage. Fun. 05:45, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey it's me Anthony9.com, or on a non-account, but there is a problem uhh my account is lost from wiki, mainly my families computer was probably changed, because it was updated and it's signed out automatically, I forgot my password for my account, because it was too long, I want to change it but I cannot remember it. Can you find my password for me and tell me what it is, I need to know what it was so I can change it into a more easier one. Is there anyway you can help me? I tried many attempts with parts of it I can remember, but I am failing on them, but I really need it. I would really like some help if you could access my account and find the email wiki gave me for the new password and tell me what the mail says, thanks. PS2 cutscenes Unsurprisingly I wasn't able to get PCSX2 to cooperate, however, I was able to rip the BIK video files from the ISO archive of both the PS2 and PSP versions, then open them with VLC. There are incredible differences. The lighting of the scenes, some of the textures, colors, etc., and Daxter's fur isn't furry in some scenes (it looks like he looked in II and 3), but oddly not all. This is of course without mentioning that the overall quality is waaay better cause it's in full 1024x1024 native resolution, which is great. Hooray for breakthroughs. 02:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh shit I found out how to rip the concept art files directly too. 03:08, February 18, 2016 (UTC) * Good question, I'll definitely ask him about it. Although, to be clear, I didn't find out how to rip the models from the disc, just the video files, audio files, and some image resources. 14:17, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Potential ripper I found this guy, as you can tell he has done a shitload of PS3 model ripping (which means he rips straight from the disc). I sent him a note, asking him if he'd be interested in ripping J&D models. Here's to hoping he's willing. He seems to be fairly nice to people, who knows. God wouldn't this be great. 04:17, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Skull gems Still have to fix the total # of skull gems for the page and for that particular section, as well as the sequence for those series of gems. 04:31, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Infobox code Is there any problem if I take the source code of a template of this wiki and adapt it to my wiki of Jak and Daxter in Spanish? im talking about the Location/mix one, I don't know how to do it and I would like to have it on my wiki. Blaster Gunstaff render Finally finished redoing the Gunstaff's Blaster model. Just a few notes: I indeed retraced the textures for the head of the model (where the unique "blaster" mod is), which means I sampled the existing colors and literally traced over a blurry, upscaled version of the original texture. However, the model and textures for the staff itself (non-unique "handle" part) were so bad (polycount and topology for the model; UV mapping and overall quality for the textures), that I decided to completely redo those specific parts from scratch, instead using these as references. I kept the texture resolution and polygon count low enough to stay true to the low graphical fidelity of the game itself, but much, much higher than the original rip. I think the end result is pretty good, let me know what ya think. If you like it then the other mods should be pretty quick. 04:58, April 26, 2016 (UTC) (P.S. I know I'm getting distracted and progress is slow, I'll try to be better about that in general, but it's always nice to break up the same old-same old with something fun.) Pause As I put on my user page, I'll return June 22. Kinda took a break and then will remain on break until after camp. Should have let you know earlier though I didn't anticipate actually being inactive :P Anyway, see ya two Wednesdays from now. 17:53, June 8, 2016 (UTC)